Season 4
Season 4 is the third season of the Squishables that began on September 2012, but is currently on a long hiatus. According to its website, Thaud was originally going to quit and be replaced, and Err was originally going to be omitted from the season and replaced with a character called "Mew". Two new squishables took over just Beja and Skippy's characters instead, since the two old characters failed something (not in an episode). The eye and nose design for the season had changed due to a request. The first episode debuted on September 10, 2012, and it was the only animation of Season 4 uploaded in 2012, as there was a 4 month hiatus for reasons unknown. There is only one short for the whole season, and only four more episodes aired after the first. A sixth episode will be the last and will be released whenever. The two new characters were Bock, who went to boot camp, and Ovel, Opex's sister. Bock is a lock and Ovel is a pink oval with two oval-like arms. Trivia *This is the first Season to have somebody related to someone in the same class. *Again, Cee is the only main character of a season (in this case, Season 4) to lack a nose, as Bock and Ovel, the two new characters for Season 4, have noses. *First Day was originally going to be longer, but due to lack of working on it much, it was going to just have a student meeting (getting to know each other with the 2 other students), a period before lunch, lunch, and then one more period scene. Then due to even more procrastination, it became even shorter, lacking the last two scenes mentioned. *Again, the room was based on the creator's actual team leader's room, so things were debated after the first episode. However, in the end: **A SMARTBoard is used to show Lubch's lessons instead of a Whiteboard being used, although one is right behind the SMARTBoard and is usually partially used. **Older desks were used instead, although in the actual school, they were thinking about getting the new desks, but this wasn't the team leader's room though. **The way it is setup was changed. *The Squishables were on the concourse this season. *Grate and Explosve, despite being barely mentioned or seen for the season, had went to 7th grade and caught up with Beja and Skippy. By the end of Season 5, the four of them graduated and go to high school in the 6th season of The Squishables, making it possible for them to be seen again. So far, out of the four, only Grate and Skippy made cameos. *This season has the least amount of shorts yet, as it only has one short. This is the first and only time so far a season only has one short. *The season contained subtitles in the episodes and shorts. This will be skipped once again in Season 5, as people will need to request for a script of each episode and short. *Absolutely no Hidden compartments were put into this season, other than Head Lice, where it has a scene with Chacel and Lubch. *This is the last season to have animations based off of I.S. 61 events. *Starting from this season, the animation becomes a little decent.